Sposób na zaklęcie/Transkrypt
:Morning in Ponyville :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, to nie jest zabawne! :Rarity: Strasznie cię przepraszam, ale nie bardzo sobie radzę z piorunami. :Twilight Sparkle: Och! Coś mi mówi, że to nie będzie dobry dzień. :[piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Twilight Sparkle: Co robisz? Co jest z twoim znaczkiem? :Rarity: Nie wiem o czym ty mówisz. Robię to, co robiłam przez całe życie. :Lektor: Sposób na zaklęcie :Rarity: Czy to niebo nie wygląda wspaniale? :Tłum: Co się dzieje? :Rarity: Wyszło z mody? :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie jest Rainbow Dash? Czemu nad tym nie zapanuje? :Spike: się Ciągle nie wiem, po co mnie obudziłaś. Uwielbiam spać w czasie deszczu. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie chodzi o pogodę. Rarity ma znaczek Rainbow Dash i twierdzi, że Rainbow mieszka w tym domu. Coś dziwnego się dzieje. do drzwi :Rainbow Dash: No cześć. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz dlaczego Rarity zarządza pogodą? I co na Equestrię dzieje się w tym… DOMU?! :What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me :Twilight Sparkle: Niedobrze! Po prostu fatalnie! :Spike: Co się dzieje? O co tu chodzi? :Twilight Sparkle: Wczoraj, kiedy brałeś jedną ze swoich kąpieli w pianie, dostałam przesyłkę od księżniczki. Droga Twilight Sparkle, zaklęcie na końcu tej oto książki to niedokończone arcydzieło Star Swirla Brodatego… Och! Uuu. Nigdy nie zdołał go dopracować i porzucił plan. Wierzę, że tylko ty jedna możesz je zrozumieć i poprawić, Twoja księżniczka. Z jednej na drugą przenosi się los, a przeznaczenie w pojedynkę się wypełni. zmieniają się Ale… to wcale nie ma w ogóle sensu, nawet się nie rymuje. Rzuciłam zaklęcie, żeby je sprawdzić, ale nic się nie stało. A teraz wiem, że się stało! Czar wpłynął na Elementy Harmonii, i teraz dziewczyny mają cudze znaczki. :Spike: No to cofnij czar i po wszystkim. :Twilight Sparkle: Och! Nie można cofnąć czaru! :Spike: A ten czar pamięci, którego użyłaś, kiedy był tutaj Discord? :Twilight Sparkle: To nie ich pamięć, ale ich osobowość została zakłócona. :Spike: Lek Zecory na ospę? :Twilight Sparkle: To też nie zadziała. :Spike: Wiesz, może nie będzie tak źle? Może polubią nowe życie? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, Spike. Nie wiedzą już nawet kim są. Ich przeznaczenie się zmieniło. Wszystko z mojej winy. :I've Got to Find a Way :Twilight Sparkle: Och Spike, co ja zrobiłam? :Spike: No weź, Twilight. Na pewno coś wymyślisz, to twoje przyjaciółki. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację! I są dla mnie wszystkim. się na zdjęcie PRZYJACIÓŁKI… :Spike: Twilight? Nic ci nie jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem już! Wiem co robić! :Spike: Serio? :Twilight Sparkle: Może nie zdołam im przypomnieć kim są, ale pokażę ile dla siebie znaczą. Odnajdą tę część siebie, pomagając ukochanej przyjaciółce. Dalej, Spike! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, czekaj! :Fluttershy: O, cześć Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Dokąd idziesz? :Fluttershy: Chcę wrócić do Cloudsdale. Nie wiem czemu, ale nie mogę nikogo rozśmieszyć… powietrze z balona :Twilight Sparkle: Nim pójdziesz, może byś chciała pomóc Rainbow Dash? Nie radzi sobie ze zwierzętami. :Fluttershy: Ale ja się przecież w ogóle nie znam na zwierzętach. :Twilight Sparkle: Za to wiesz to i owo o Rainbow Dash. :Fluttershy: Wiem, że jest moją drogą przyjaciółką i zrobię wszystko, żeby jej pomóc. :Rainbow Dash: Na pomoc! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Tu jestem! Ratuj! :Fluttershy: Pośpiesz się, rzuć jakiś czar i ją wyciągnij! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Fluttershy, ty jej możesz pomóc! Ona cię potrzebuje! :Fluttershy: Och, ee… zwierzątka, możecie mnie posłuchać? Wiem, że jesteście bardzo złe i chcecie dać w kość Rainbow Dash, ale może spróbujecie się uspokoić i chwilę odpocząć... dla odmiany? Och, ee... patrzcie! Tu są pyszne, świeże liście dla was na początek. Dla was troszkę chrupiących orzeszków, proszę. Może zrobicie sobie przerwę i… coś przekąsicie? Och, no i proszę to z głodu byłyście zdenerwowane. O, naprawdę nie ma za co przyjaciele. Ojej! Ja przecież je rozumiem. Ja… dziwne uczucie. Jakbym to miała robić. Moje prawdziwe ja, moje przeznaczenie! wraca prawdziwe ja Co... co się stało. :Twilight Sparkle: Widziałaś to?! To twój znaczek! Udało się! Udało się! Tak się cieszę, że jesteś sobą! Musisz nam pomóc! :A True, True Friend :Twilight Sparkle: wspomnienia A przeznaczenie w pojedynkę się wypełni. normalnie Och! Ale zaraz, już wiem, zrozumiałam! Wiem jak poprawić zaklęcie! :Twilight Sparkle: Od nas wszystkich razem z przyjaźni i słońca, gdy znaki przeznaczenia się łączą, magia nie ma końca. :Harmonii reagują :Wszystkie: Aaa…! :Fluttershy: O, o, co się stało? :Pinkie Pie: Aa! :Rainbow Dash i Rarity: Gdzie ona jest?! :Applejack: Gdzie ona się podziała?! :Twilight Sparkle: Hop, hop? Co to jest? Gdzie ja jestem? :Księżniczka Celestia: Moje gratulacje! Wiedziałam, że ci się uda. :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczko! Nie rozumiem, co mi się uda? :Księżniczka Celestia: Coś, czego jeszcze nikt dotąd nie osiągnął. Coś, czego nawet Star Swirl Brodaty nie był w stanie przeprowadzić, bo on nie rozumiał przyjaźni tak jak ty. Wiele się nauczyłaś tutaj, w Ponyville. Dowiodłaś, że jesteś gotowa. :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz, ale do czego? :Celestia's Ballad :Applejack: Twilight, czy to ty? :rozpościera skrzydła :Wszystkie oprócz Twilight: Ooo! :Applejack: Jak żyję nie widziałam czegoś takiego. :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Twilight ma skrzydła! Extra! Będziemy razem latać! Ha, Ha! :Rarity: Ależ ty jesteś alikornem, nie wiedziałam, że one istnieją.sic :Pinkie Pie: Impreza, tańce! :Fluttershy: Ojej! Wyglądasz tak jak księżniczka. :Księżniczka Celestia: To dlatego, że jest księżniczką. :Główne bohaterki: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: Zaczekajcie chwilę… wodę i ją wypluwa :Twilight Sparkle: Ja... księżniczką? :Księżniczka Celestia: Odkąd tu przybyłaś szerzysz dobroć, solidarność, oddanie, prawość, optymizm i rzecz jasna masz charyzmę, jak na księżniczkę przystało. :Twilight Sparkle: Więc, nie będę już twoją uczennicą? :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie tak jak do tej pory. Będę ci służyć radą, lecz to my będziemy się uczyć od ciebie. Jesteś natchnieniem dla nas wszystkich, Twilight. :się :Twilight Sparkle: Ale… To jak to będzie? Są jakieś książki o byciu księżniczką? :Księżniczka Celestia: chichocze Na wszystko znajdzie się czas później. :Księżniczka Celestia: Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj, by uczcić wyjątkową okazję. Moja wierna studentka, Twilight Sparkle, dokonała wielu wspaniałych czynów odkąd mieszka w Ponyville. To dzięki niej odzyskałam moją siostrę, Księżniczkę Lunę. Jednak dzisiaj Twilight zrobiła coś nadzwyczajnego: stworzyła nową Magię, dowodząc tym samym, że jest gotowa, by zostać najnowszą księżniczką Equestrii. Panie i panowie, przed wami po raz pierwszy w tej roli: Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle. :Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle :Księżniczka Celestia: Powiedz coś, Księżniczko. :Twilight Sparkle: Och… chrząka Jakiś czas temu, moja mentorka, Księżniczka Celestia, przysłała mnie do Ponyville. Kazała mi się uczyć przyjaźni, o którą wtedy niewiele dbałam, lecz dziś, w takim ważnym dniu wiem już na pewno, nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie przyjaźń z wami. Każda z was czegoś mnie o niej nauczyła i za to zawsze będę wam wdzięczna. Dzisiaj jestem najszczęśliwszym kucykiem w Equestrii! Dziękuję, bardzo Wam dziękuję! :wiwatuje :Shining Armor: Twilight, taki jestem dumny! :Twilight Sparkle: Czy ty płaczesz? :Shining Armor: Skądże znowu, duma mi się skropliła, żadne tam łzy. :i Shining Armor śmieją się :Applejack: Księżniczko, brawo! :Pinkie Pie: Na medal ta twoja koronacja! :Fluttershy: Kochamy cię, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: I ja was też kocham! :Life in Equestria :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, to będzie dobry dzień! :True, True Friend w tle, lektor wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Magical Mystery Cure Kategoria:Transkrypty 3 sezonu